Halloween Horrors
by Efi Taph
Summary: Phantom want to go trick or treating for some odd reason, but Danny doesn't trust him to not get caught while doing so, it IS a ghost hating society they live in after all. A two shot right now, because I added a bit extra do to request.
1. Chapter 1

_Well My beta LOVED this one, XD it was meant to be a one shot but she want's me to continue it. :shrug: so.. if you want this to continue as a chapter story please respond saying so, XD if enough people want it, then I'll do it._

_Beta: sessyandozzylover  
Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman_

_Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
_

**Halloween Horrors**

Q**  
**

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Danny snapped, shooting a not too friendly glare at Phantom.

"Exactly where you aren't going, that's where." Phantom nodded grinning wide, holding a plastic jack-o-lantern bucket closely.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked; confused. That is until he flashed a glance over at the calendar. "Oh no." he face palmed. It was Halloween, how could he have forgotten? Well, it wasn't like he really celebrated it. "No, you're not going."

"Oh come on! I never get to go!"

"That's because I can't trust you."

"Please!? I promise I won't get caught!" Phantom begged.

"Are you out of our mind?!" Danny shouted glaring.

"...Yes?"

Danny sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Aren't you always?"

"Am I?" Phantom giggled, "I hadn't noticed." Danny rolled his eyes. "So.. can I go?"

Danny sat in silence for a bit thinking about what he should say to keep Phantom home. "What if you got caught? What would I do then?" he asked; looking up at Phantom sadly.

"Well you'd come save me, duh!"

"What?"

"You're very resourceful." Phantom nodded. "I know you'd rescue me. But just to be on the safe side, I think I'll avoid capture." he winked striking a hero like pose, and Danny shook his head.

"You have some ego."

"It's your ego too you know."

"Only when we're sharing a body."

"True." The two sat and stood in silence for a few minutes before Phantom leaned over looking Danny straight in the eyes with the most pitiful puppy dog expression he could muster. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasse, can I go?"

Danny blushed at the close proximity, trying to hold down his resolve, but quickly lost the fight. "Okay, you can go."

"YES!" Phantom cheered and gave Danny a quick kiss.

"But only this once got it!"

"I got it!" Phantom grinned and rushed out the door to go trick-or-treating.

"You'd think someone his age wouldn't want to go." Danny shrugged and flipped on the TV to the Ghost news station. If anything happened to Phantom, he'd hear about it quickly.

QQQQQ


	2. Chapter 2

_XD yes this chappy is short but it's kinda just a filler ^^ Danny is waiting up for the beloved Phantom to come home._

_Beta: Tallest-Purple-Love  
Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman_

_Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
_

**Halloween Horrors**

Q**  
**

Phantom didn't come back that night. He never showed up the next day either. Danny paced the floors of their apartment nervously. He knew something was wrong, nothing had come up on the news but he KNEW Phantom had to have gotten himself caught, it always happened.

"Ahh, why did I have to split us apart?!" Danny shouted to himself angrily. He often regretted his long standing choice to stay as a separate body from Phantom, but when ever the other was near by he knew it was the right choice, it would have been awkward otherwise. But it was still very trouble some.

Danny sighed knowing he needed to sleep. He had been waiting up for Phantom all night, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Finally admitting to his need for rest Danny curled up on the couch and wrapped a blanket around himself so that he could still keep an eye on the news.

As he watched he found himself getting antsy again and quickly noticed that there was an odd lump in one of the couch cushions. He dug his hand under it and grabbed the offending object that caused the lump, pulling it out and smiling sadly once he saw it.

It was a small stuffed toy, one he had gotten years ago when Vlad had tried to get rid of Phantom by hiring more 'hip and happening' ghost hunters to protect the town. (Danny couldn't quite remember their name, master blasters or something else stupid like that.) But he had gotten the toy then, a fan had ditched it in the street in favor of a new toy.

"He'll be okay... I'm just over reacting..." Danny hugged the tiny plush version of Phantom close smiling a little. "At least I hope he will be..." Danny yawned and slowly dozed off to sleep still clutching the toy closely.

QQQQQ


End file.
